


Little Cub

by novemberjuliet



Series: Little Will Meets World [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Baby Fic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: Will finally gets to meet his baby sister in person.





	Little Cub

“Remember we have to use our inside voice when we get to your Mommy’s room, sweetheart.” Maggie gently reminded her grandson as they walked within the hallway of the maternity floor.

“Okay, Nana.” The now three-year-old boy said. He was clutching her grandma’s hand on his right and a stuffed lion on the other.

William was bouncing off the walls ever since he has woken up at his grandma’s house after his parents dropped him off hours ago. As soon as he woke up, Maggie had told him his baby sister has arrived and he has been excited ever since.

Maggie knocks on the door of Scully’s hospital room and they entered when Mulder’s voice rang out.

“Mommy!” William exclaimed as he tried to run straight to Scully’s bed. Scully slightly cringed at his loud voice, afraid that he would wake the baby, but greeted him hello nonetheless. Maggie was about to grab him, but Mulder was faster and he scooped up his son.

“Hi, cub!” Mulder said as he kissed William’s cheek and tickled him a bit. He moved to sit on the couch so as not to disturb Scully and her mom.

“Hi, daddy.” he said and broke into a fit of giggles and quieted down when Mulder told him to do so.

Maggie was standing beside Scully’s bed as she waited for her daughter to hand her the baby. She was in awe as she held her first granddaughter.

“She’s beautiful Dana.” she said as she pressed a tiny kiss on the baby’s forehead. “She looks like you.” she stated before lightly bouncing the baby.

“Thank you, Mom.” Scully said. “Do you want to know her name?” Maggie nodded.

Scully took a glance at Mulder who was talking animatedly to their son. She smiled at her mother and said, “Her name’s Lily Margaret.”

Maggie’s eyes got teary and bent down to give Scully a hug, careful not to squish the baby Lily.

“Oh, Dana. It’s wonderful.” she said and pressed a kiss again on Lily’s forehead before handing her to Scully.

Maggie excused herself to grab something from the cafeteria for the them, including Will. Before leaving, she also hugged and congratulated Mulder, who in return thanked her.

“Hi, buddy. Can you give Mommy a hug?” Scully asked her son, one arm opened wide.

Mulder helped Will get up on the bed and her gave Scully a kiss on the cheek and a neck crushing hug that made his mom laugh.

“Is dat my baby sistew?” he asked pointing to the semi awake Lily on Scully’s arm.

“Yes, buddy. That’s Lily.” Mulder told him. “You have something for her right?”

William nodded and took the stuffed lion that was resting on the bedside table.

“Dis is for her, Mommy!” he exclaimed, thrusting the toy on Scully’s face. Scully took it from his hand and thanked him. “She’s a cub too!”

“Yes, she is a little cub like you, Will. And I’m sure she’s going to love it.” Mulder told him and Scully smiles at both her boys.

“Look Lil, Will got you your own lion.” Scully cooed as she showed it to the baby who gurgled in response.

William leaned in to have a better look of his baby sister and he smiled when Lily yawned.

“I wuv you.” he whispered and kissed the baby’s cheek lightly. Scully and Mulder smiled at their son who despite his usual raucous behavior, has softened and became gentle when he took a look at Lily.

“She loves you too buddy.” Mulder told him. “Do you want to hold her?” he asked the little boy.

William nodded eagerly and Mulder set him down comfortable beside Scully. Scully instructed him to hold his arms into his chest just like what he was doing and afterwards, Scully gently placed the baby in his arms.

William stared in awe as his mother placed Lily on his small arms. He flashed a big smile when Mulder asked him to smile for the camera that he was holding. He held Lily for a few minutes before he complained that his arms were tingly and tires.

Maggie arrived back with snacks and juice and William took his opportunity to tell his grandma about holding his baby sister and how little she was. Maggie laughed and offered to take their first family photo with Lily.

 

“God, I love her so much, Mulder.” Scully said as she gazed at the baby who was breastfeeding. “She’s so beautiful and I’m really happy that William adores her as much as we do.”

“I love her too and I love you. You were amazing and you did such a great job.” Mulder tolf her and he kissed her on the lips before bending down to kiss the baby’s chubby cheek.

“We’re in for another long, wild ride aren’t we?” Scully asked.

“Oh, yes we are and I’m looking forward for it.” Mulder replied.

The baby then cried when Scully was about to kiss Mulder and the both of them laughed at the baby’s reaction.


End file.
